


Unravel

by misslittlerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslittlerin/pseuds/misslittlerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi hadn't expected to come across any trouble in Hogwarts. But he had forgotten about the creatures of the Wizarding world; specifically, the Boggart. Oneshot, my take on what would've happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't written in a while so...  
> My take on Kakashi's boggart :) I hope you enjoy this (Note: this is a oneshot)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor their respective universes. These belong to Masashi Kishimoto and JK Rowling :)

The boggart swept from victim to victim, a grey storm morphing into each student’s worst nightmare.

From Kakashi’s position in the back of the classroom, it was incredibly funny to see each student face their mundane fears such as teachers, spiders, scolding parents, and the likes. They all seemed so _simplistic and normal_ compared to the horrors faced in the Shinobi world. He had faced worst situations and dire times during the course of his shinobi career and life; and yet these children seemed so afraid of their fears.

 

Of course, Kakashi didn’t let the children notice how much he was laughing at their antics.

However, his laughter ceased when the boggart flew to the back and right in front of him.

 

Without hesitation, the boggart split into four distinct shapes. Each shape began to take form; Otousan smiled earnestly at his only son, _‘Hello son, did you have a good day at the academy today?’_ ; a cheery Obito, brimming with arrogance, eyes forever defiant and competitive, a hand on his goggles and a sunny grin appeared, _‘I’m going to beat you, Bakashi, and become the Hokage!’_ ; Rin, hands entwined behind her back, full of kind leafy eyes and the sweetest smiles ( _‘Congratulations Kakashi!_ ) and Minato-sensei, cerulean eyes filled with pride as he gave his student a thumbs-up, _‘You did good today Kakashi! Keep it up!’_.

Kakashi stared, entranced by the tranquility and happiness projected by the four most important figures in his life. The nostalgia was unbearable. His mind screamed at himself, warning that it was a trap and it was just an illusion; a creature designed to dig out his deepest fears, no matter how far down they are - but they looked so real, and he could almost feel the warmth that rushing blood would emitted. So his traitorous hand reached out, because he just wanted to touch them, because they meant the world to him, because he loved them and should never have ever let them go, because he wanted to accept the reality that could have been if he had just---

 

Otousan was the first to shift.

Otousan’s kind eyes glazed over as he slumped face-first onto the bloodstained flooring. Thunder boomed as the mantra _‘You weren’t worth living for’_ echoed. His knees gave away as he relived the night he came back to find his motionless father. Panicked thoughts penetrated his defenceless walls. He had seen this nightmare one too many times: but no matter how many times he relived this moment in his sleep, the blood remained on the floors in the same pattern and the lifeless eyes of his father - whom he missed so, so much - continued to remain as they were, unseeing, unfeeling. 

Students watched the scene, mumbling in horror. Rivulets of thick blood sank between the gaps in the wooden flooring, as students gaped in terror.

_Breathe. Kakashi, breathe._ A large intake of breath. _Brea-_ ‘No no no no, Otousan would never have just left me like that, because, because-’ 

‘What? Because he loved you? Because he actually cared for you? If he really did, would he really commit suicide?’ A small inner demon from within him shot back (Or maybe it was all of him - Kakashi no longer knew anymore) 'Would he really had left you alone?' It paused. 'No, you were weak. He was right, because you weren’t worth living for at all.'

His aching heart clenched, the image of his dead father who deemed him worthless to live for, burned into his mind.

 

Then Obito’s image flickered, causing more students to scream. And that’s when his stone-cold heart that he prided himself for shattered as easily as glass.

Obito’s body convulsed as a huge force smashed onto the right side of his being. Obito's remaining sharingan flashed crimson, forming capillaries of blood that had created pathways towards the iris. It glared at him, sending a wave of nausea through Kakashi.

‘You failed me, you failed her. You let me die. You just weren’t strong enough.’ Obito let out a cruel, cruel laugh, echoing off the walls of Kakashi's mind. 'Or maybe, you just didn't try to save us.' 

‘My death is in you hands Kakashi!' Maniacal laughter rung in the large classroom. 'How will you live now? Your death would be too good of a punishment. 

Obito’s voice, full of sorrow and hate sounded wrong to his ears, _because Obito was supposed to be living happily and making lame excuses and trying to impress Rin, and isn’t supposed to be hateful and full of rage-_

Because _Kakashi, he_ , couldn’t save Obito.

 

Rin’s previously cheerful and happy image flashed; now she stood, tears flowing past her purple-striped cheeks. Dull, lifeless eyes boring into his own tear-pricked eyes. A gapping hole remained, where her abdomen was supposed to be (before Kakashi had stabbed her with his Chidori, blood cloaking his arm as she hung limp against his arm, eyes frozen in disbelief-).

‘Why couldn’t you save me? You broke your promise to Obito. You did this to me. You killed me. Now I will never live again.’ 

Kakashi couldn’t breathe; he could feel the slick and thick blood on his hands, his arms, his heart and his chest felt constricting, as he took in her true words, because _he did indeed murder her and took away her freedom to live._

Rin _snarled_ , her face demonic (a face Rin would never make because Kakashi knew her, Rin, the girl who had cared for him even when he had pushed her away, armed with her brilliant smile and gentle fingers). Her legs gave out, and she collapsed onto the ground.

 

Minato-sensei's azure eyes bled into a crimson red, his once-bright yellow hair was stained red; face pale and lifeless as his soul was extracted by his own jutsu, torn from his body.

Memories of Team Minato drowned him as they flew by; Obito’s stupid and lame excuses for being late, Kakashi berating Obito for being late _once again_ , because he _never stopped being late_ , Rin trying to make peace between the two of them and Minato-sensei in the background, shaking his head as he took in the scene of this three beloved students.

 

_And so he snapped._

 

He ignored Lupin-san’s attempts to calm him down, ignored the students' cries of terror, ignored the world around him. He screamed for Rin, for Obito, for Sensei, and for his father. He screamed for his and their futures, and _what it could’ve been so many years ago, and how it was all his fault_. Anguish clung its dirty claws on his shoulders, clutching onto him , leaving permanent marks no one but him could see. Unearthed grief washed over him like a menacing tsunami and drowned out the horrified cries of the student body.

 

Above all, he screamed because the four most important figures in his life would _never forgive him_.


End file.
